shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Satoshi Isshiki/Relationships
}} Polar Star Dormitory Sōma Yukihira When Sōma received admission to Polar Star Dormitory, Satoshi convinced others to throw a welcome party for him. After eating Sōma's Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, he came to the conclusion that the new transfer student would be someone who would shake the very foundations of the institute. Satoshi was the first one to recognize Sōma's immense potential and trusted him. In return, Sōma has respect for Satoshi and became good friends with him. To this end, Satoshi has supported Sōma in his endeavors, even nominating him for the Autumn Election. He was not all surprised to learn that Sōma was the son of Jōichirō Yukihira even stating it made sense as he understood where Sōma's talents came from. Megumi Tadokoro From the first day Megumi joined Polar Star, Satoshi always held a great amount of faith in her latent potential that was masked by her clumsiness. Satoshi has always remained firm on his belief in her and was among the few who smiled proudly when Megumi was allowed to shine in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election preliminaries, even telling Orie Sendawara to never underestimate her skills. While she is not as eccentric as her fellow dormmates, Megumi deeply respects Satoshi as her senpai. The two work together in the Polar Star garden, Megumi handling the gardening and Satoshi selling them to local businesses. Satoshi also is Megumi's ping pong partner and is the only person in the dorm who can match her in skill. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Elite Ten Council Nene Kinokuni Satoshi was raised in the Kinokuni household from the age of 4 due to the traditions of his family. While Satoshi seems to remember these times fondly growing up with Nene, she bears a grudge against Satoshi. In particular, she is frustrated by Satoshi's nonchalance in mastering skills that she spent years learning in a matter of days. To this day, Nene particularly makes a villain out of Satoshi due to her apparent inferiority complex as described herself as "mediocre" compared to him. Satoshi reveals that Nene was the reason why he began to feel joy and happiness in cooking and in many endeavors he was to master due to his clan. After witnessing the face she made when cooking, Satoshi described it as "beautiful" and names her as the one chef who truly inspired him to become the chef he is today. After revealing that he deeply respects and admires Nene as a chef and as a friend, Nene was moved to tears and blushes after hearing Satoshi say such kind words about her. Julio Shiratsu Julio seems to hold a great amount of respect for Satoshi's skill and craft in the cullinary world, but is frustrated by the fact that Satoshi does not remember him. While Satoshi does not seem to care for his opponent, Julio is the first individual shown so far to force Satoshi to get serious during their cooking battle by insulting the Polar Star Dormitory.Category:Relationships